I'm Still Here
by Israfel.R
Summary: M'gann finally is able to transform into a guy and doesn't want to change back. Wally doesn't like that and Artemis likes it a bit too much. Slash Trans!M'gann
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm Still Here title is taken from a song, which if you read the lyrics it matches pretty well (Plus it has a hidden transgender meaning… Apparently). From my understanding in seeing the Martians real form, they have no sex since J'onn's family looked just like him from a film I saw. I can be wrong, since I don't know much on the Martians history since I haven't really read DC comics that much lately (other than Batwoman). But man made wiki for a reason.

**Summary**: M'gann finally is able to transform into a guy and doesn't want to change back. Wally doesn't like that and Artemis likes it a bit too much.

**Pairing**: Artemis/M'gann one-sided, Supey(Conner)/M'gann one-sided, M'gann/Wally, _and maybe more _I don't know who to pair M'gann with though (I'm leaning to Wally though lol)

**Rating**: T (for now)

**Warnings/contains (for whole story)**: Major transphobia, slight homophobia, slight cursing, teen drama, closet cases, and possible crappy fight scenes.

_Transgender/transsexual/gender bending slash fic_

Anyways~ Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one<span>

"Guys, I did it!" I jump, floating to the television room where my teammates are. "Look!" I land before them, spinning as they take in my new form.

"Wow! That's pretty awesome." Artemis laughs, standing up and moving closer to me. "For a green skinned alien, you make a hot dude." I beam at her compliment; well I think it is one.

It has taken me years to get it right. I had to study up on the male body for hours, read biology books, watch videos, see the Earth men naked, and so much what would be embarrassing for the Humans to get a full grip on the male body. I choose an easier body format to follow, one close to Kid Flash body type, lean, thin, and tall. I think I made myself a bit too tall, though, seeing as I am the tallest one in the room now. I guess I can't be perfect. I'm just so happy with all my struggles I have finally did it! I feel so complete now, it's such a strange feeling but a welcoming one.

"That's creepy." Kid Flash says, earning a frown from me as I look over to him. My smile fleets from my face, I stare at the speedster with a growing frown. "Oof!" He groans as Robin elbows him, "I mean, that's awesome you can transform into a guy now." He rubs his ribs, smiling at me.

"Is it odd that I have an appearance as male?" I question, tilting my head to the side, scratching my short red hair. "Maybe if I had Human skin tone it will help." I change my skin to a nice deep tan, a few shades lighter than Kaldur's. "Better?" I run my hand over my chest, proud that I have a male body. It was the hardest thing to do and only some of my people can transform from the easy sex they are assign to at least that is what my Uncle tells me.

"I think what stupid meant," The only female in the room starts off, glaring at the red hair human, "Is that it is weird to see you as a boy. But I have to say, this is not a bad look." She smirks.

"Ugh, what a lesbian." I hear Wally mutter softly, as Artemis could not even hear it. "It's cool, Megan, now why don't you change back to your beautiful female normal self?" His voice drops a bit in the same way it does when he flirts.

"No way!" I laugh, jumping up to land on the couch near Superboy. "I finally got this down!"

"I think it's awesome, Meg." Robin giggles, making Wally say '_Don't encourage her' _in a whisper. "Stay like that for as long as you want. People would die to have the ability to change their sex."

Blinking, I lean closer to Robin. "Why is that?"

"It's... Complicated." He answers, looking rather uncomfortable, looking over to Aqualad and Superboy. "It's a human thing."

"It's a weird thing." Wally frowns.

"Dude." The shorter boy hissed, followed by Artemis smacking Wally's head. "Not cool." I look over to the two non-humans in the team, as Supey looks confused and frustrated; and Aqualad seeming to understand a bit more. "Let's watch a movie!" Robin jumps up, "I say horror!"

Sitting back to relax, I change my skin back to green, feeling Wally's stare on my new form which radiates distaste. I chose to ignore him as I look over to Superboy whom seems slightly confused but doesn't bother to voice his concerns. I give him a friend smile, he blinks then turns away. I frown, trying to pay attention to the start of the movie as I still feel Wally's eyes on me and now Artemis, though her stare is a bit stranger. Humans are so confusing.

I plan to look up why people would be happy to change their sex after the movie is over. And maybe get some insight from Kaldur whom seem to understand this issue better than I.

The horror movie wasn't that scary, as Wally and Robin reacted, if anything it wasn't scary at all. But, to be like the humans, I reacted just like them. Jumping at the right moments, also as an excuse to move closer to Superboy. Artemis, who I know for a fact is not even scared by this, moves closer to me in one of the chilling murder scenes, grabbing onto my arms as she pulls me closer to her for protection. I am slightly confused at her actions but I did nothing to stop it, though Wally seem to react bad to it as he end up glaring at us. I know he likes me; but, in all honestly, he is not really my type. I feel a bit bad for him, maybe I should confront his feelings? How does an Earthling handle romance? On Mars things are so different.

Once the movie was over, I caught Kaldur before he could go home to ask about before. He smiled softly, then begins to explain about transgender people on Earth. It was actually simple to understand since on Mars we did not have a one sex. Our gender, which is psychological, determines our roles on my planet; unlike here how your sex does that. It was rather fascinating to learn about these kinds of people, but then he starts talking about the hardships and hate crimes toward them. I frown at the details, looking down at my new body.

"Is that why Wally seems not to like the idea of me in a male body?" Does he not like transgender people? It doesn't seem like they do any harm to those around them. It's their live and to make themselves feel happy and feel complete.

"No." Kaldur says, placing his hand on my shoulder. "At least, I hope not. I think he is acting this way since it is strange to him and this is how he can deal with it, for now."

"Oh." I frown even more. Why does he have to deal with anything? He is not that much effected by this. "I see."

Kaldur squeezes my shoulder, causing me to look up at his face. "Everything will be okay."

Everything should be fine. It is not that hard for them to see me as a guy now. I am the same person from before, and I will always be that same person. Well, maybe I'll calm down a bit.

"I hope so." I tell him, trying to smile. "I do not wish to lose all my friends."

"I will always be your friend."

I break out into a full grin. "Thank you."

_**TBC?**_

* * *

><p>AN: Like it so far? Anything that is confusing will probably be cleared up soon. I just don't like to give up everything in one shot. Also, I follow the comic universe a bit more than the TV show but I will be mixing the too. Other DC characters will probably make an appearance. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the beginning so far and will review your love!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts! They totally make my day! I will be posting once a week on either Monday nights or Tuesdays.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter two<span>

"Well, hello goreg-" Wally stops as I turn around from the oven. The bright smile that was once on his face is gone as he takes in how I still look. "Oh."

"Hi, Wally!" I grin, trying to get the mood back. "I'm making cookies!" I gesture to oven.

"...Good for you..." He walks backwards, still staring at me and I try to hold my smile but I can feel it going away. "I have to go do a thing..."

"But-"

"See ya!" He runs off, not waving like he usually does.

Once he leaves the kitchen I frown, staring at the area where he left. Sighing, I let my head fall back to stare at the ceiling. I don't like Wally in the way of wanting more than friendship but... I don't want to lose him as a friend. Biting my lips, I look back down at my body. I should just change back and forget about this happiness. It's not worth it to feel hated and alone.

Before I can actually shift back to my female form, I hear a familiar voice of my Uncle. "Glad to see you have finally mastered it." He chuckles, I turn to him breaking out into a big smile.

"Uncle J'onn!" I jump, floating to him into his arms for a big hug. "I cannot express how I feel but I have been having... Complications." I frown, lowering myself out of his embrace.

"How so?" He hums, looking at the oven and using his power to pull out the slightly burning cookies.

"I feel like this form is best for me but the others seem to dislike it." I frown, looking downward.

His hand rest on my short red hair. "It will past, and if not, things will get better. If you feel like this is your calling, stay in this form. They will have to understand."

"I guess..." I pout, letting my body hunch in depression. "Kaldur said something of the same thing, but I don't know if I can wait for things to get better."

"Earth is a strange with their customs but we don't have to change our ways for them. Do not worry, M'gann."

I nod, forcing a smile out. My Uncle takes a cookie from the tray and pats my head as he leaves. Once again I am alone with my thoughts.

I wish... I wish I can go back to Mars...

.oOo.

Flipping through a fashion magazine, I lay on the couch hoping for some interaction with anybody. Robin is at a mission with Batman, Kaldur has important business at his home, Superboy locks himself in his room all the time, and Wally is avoiding me like the Black Plague. Artemis, I wasn't sure where she is but if I knew I would steer clear from her and her unwanted gaze. I don't understand why Wally and Artemis are acting the way they are but it is most annoying. Sighing, I place the magazine down and stand up before my mirror. I change back to my female form and then once again to my male form. Smiling, I try some of the male fashion tips from what I read only to earn a giggle from my open door.

Flushing, I turn to see Artemis leaning on the doorframe with a smirk. "You look really cute in skinny jeans."

"Artemis, I didn't notice you." I try to collect myself, mentally groaning from making contact with her in this form.

"Of course you didn't, you were checking yourself out." She giggles; walking into my room then closed my door. Crap... "So, I have a question."

"...Okay...?"

"You still like Superboy?" She strolls over to my bed and sits down. I start to stutter while denying my feelings for him. "I know you like him, everyone does. I just want to know if you still do, now that you're a boy."

"My sex has nothing to do with the people I am interested in." I frown, "On Mars we are not born as male or female so, I think the term is called pansexuality on Earth, it is possible for me to fall in love, and to find attractive, both sexes." I shrug, "I tend to like more masculine people though, male or female."

"Oh, so... You're a bottom?" She laughs, shaking her head. I blink at her in confusion but it makes her laugh even more. I need to check that out now. "Ah, well... I don't think Superboy is interested in dating and it will probably confuse him more if you stay a guy."

"I know..." I sigh, sadly, looking at my green hands.

"Hm, how about Wally? He likes you and this group does need a gay hero." She hums, her smirk getting wider.

"I thought most of us are happy already though." I blink, frowning to know that most of us heroes are probably sad for some odd reason. Flash always seem happy to me, at least.

"I mean gay as in homosexual..."

"I'm not a homosexual though, I like boys and girls. Also, Wally seems to dislike me as of now... He has been avoiding me..."

"Ugh, boys." Artemis gets up, "You want to go see a movie in Gotham? I'm sick of staying here to hang." Smiling, I nod. Even though she has been acting weirdly around me, I feel like I should go out and have some fun. "Wear skinny jeans, girls love it when boys wear them." She winks leaving the room, "I'm just gonna go get dressed."

Looking down at myself once the archer leaves, I change my clothing to be rather nice for this event without making it seem like I want to date her. Just having an outfit of black jeans she wanted me to wear, a shirt V neck shirt, and an army green sweater; I look at myself in my mirror happy with my look and just change my skin back to the few shades lighter than Kaldur's. Running my hands through my short red hair to make it look a bit spiked, I walk out of my room with a smile.

"Why are you edging her on?" I hear a harsh whisper of Wally's voice, "She's a girl! Get her to change back."

"Dude, calm you tits." I can practically feel the blonde girl rolling her eyes. "Meg likes being a boy, so let _him_be one. Plus, he looks totally hot." I cannot help the warm feeling rushing through my body as Artemis calls me by male pronouns and is sticking up for me. "Everyone is pretty much okay with it but you. I don't even see why you are such a dick to him. What, are you scared liking this new Meg makes you gay?"

"I'm not gay!" He hiss, I turn invisible to take a closer look at the fight about me. I know it is wrong but I need to see this. I see Wally all red from either embarrassment or anger. He pushes Artemis away from him with a scowl. "It's not right that she is a guy."

"Well, suck it up." She shrugs, "Don't like it, leave the team." She shoves the ginger back as she walks over to me. Panicking I fly over to the television room where Superboy is watching some odd show about a boy and his dog, I become visible again. Frowning, I look at Superboy wondering if he hates me just like Wally. "Hey, Meg, ready to go?" Artemis grins out with a moody Wally following her, glaring at us. "Maybe we should get a guy's name for you..."

"M'gann is a gender neutral name on Mars." I point out, running my hands through my soft hair.

"Yeah... Well, we aren't on Mars."

_Clearly_.

If we were my new sex would not be an issue at all and, if anything, there would have been a huge party to celebrate my mastery of both male and female form. I want to go back to Mars...

"We can make a list for Superboy and you." Artemis smiles.

"I like my name." I frown, not wanting to change too much about me for more hate. Plus my mother gave me my name.

Artemis just shrugs as an answer. Pulling my arm as she tells the boys not to stay up late in a joke I hear a lot from comedy romance movies. Superboy gives me a frown that just reads of confusion and Wally's is one of disappointment. I give them both a fake happy smile, waving a bit as we take our leave.

Everything is like a date, except Artemis paid for most of the events. It was quite strange as she flirts with me, touching my arm when she does so and when she giggles at my confusion when I don't understand why she is doing this. I even told her I don't understand why she is treating me so differently as she paid for our ice creams, but she only answer with:

"Can't I enjoy the company if a good looking guy, who isn't brooding?"

It made little sense but I took it as a complement and said no more about it. Though, I did bring up Wally a few times in mourning of the possible loss of friendship but she just called him stupid and told me to stop worrying as she will 'kick his ass'. I did take comfort in that.

Artemis leans close to me, with the same flirty smirk, "You know you have really nice-"

_**BOOOM!**_

I turn away from her, seeing smoke arise from a bank.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! NOW THAT'S A BLAST!" Crackle a woman in a jester outfit, following another woman in green exiting cheerfully.

"Ugh, time to do some hero stuff." Artemis frowns, "I'll contact everyone."

**_TBC?_**

* * *

><p>AN: Wally still being a butt and Artemis being a flirt, which is a bit OOC for her… I think. Artemis is the kind who isn't afraid to speak her mind though. Oh. Summer has started but I am observing OT at a nursing home and it's sucking the life out of me soo next chapter is gonna be short. Porbably. Most likely.


End file.
